


Gatastrofe

by JunaIzumi



Series: alphabet series [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: or algo Luke no quiere gatos en la casa a Roxy no le gustan y Spencer tiene otra opinión





	Gatastrofe

Era domingo en la mañana, Luke regresaba de correr había ido a un parque donde no permitían entrar perros y dejo a Roxy con Spencer, llevaba pan y café cuando entro a casa extrañamente no fue Roxy a recibirlo 

-Spencer?-preguntó Luke 

-en la cama-dijo Spencer y el Moreno entro a la recámara lo vio sentado con un gato bebe en brazos 

-ya hemos hablado de eso-dijo Luke notando la mano lastimada de su novio 

-lo rescate,fui a tirar la basura y lo estaban abandonando-dijo Spencer 

-donde está Roxy?-preguntó Luke 

-en el baño lo quería morder- el gato se había acurrucado cerca del pecho de Spencer y Luke fue a sacar a la perra mientras Spencer estaba al pendiente de sus reacciones 

-quiero a ese gato fuera de mi casa cuando regrese-dijo Luke poniéndole su correa y saliendo dejando a Spencer con el corazón en la boca no podía abandonar a un ser indefenso así que con tristeza empezó a hacer su maleta, tenía poca ropa, aún tenía su departamento pero le gustaba estar en compañía de Luke pensaba que respetaba sus puntos de vista pero al parecer no. 

-al diablo García y sus amenazas-murmuró Luke se sentó en una banca del parque y recordó que en ese lugar Spencer se le confesó se levanto y busco el árbol donde según la creencia popular si anotan su nombre ahí su amor será eterno 

Con la palma de la mano acaricio la parte donde decía "S y L" adentro de un corazón 

-lo siento Roxy te tendrás que acostumbrar-dijo Luke 

Spencer ya tenía una pequeña maleta y una transporta con el bebé adentro y pensaba darle a Luke una oportunidad estaba sentado en el portico

Lo ve corriendo desde lejos con Roxy esperaba que hubiera cambiado de opinión 

-no te vayas-dijo Luke

-que quieres que haga? Me salí de jugar ajedrez porque te ponía celoso mi amigo Liam y tú no puedes aceptar que me gustan Los Gatos-dijo Spencer 

 

-si y voy a educar a Roxy para que respete a tu bebé-dijo Luke 

-gracias hay que ponerle un nombre no puede ser para siempre bebe-Spencer beso sus labios y el moreno correspondió, les tocaron el claxon y ven que era García 

-le hablaste precisamente a ella? Me odia-dramatizo Luke

-me desespere y JJ esta en Nueva Orleans con Will-dijo Spencer

-te dije que si hacías llorar a mi chico maravilla te mato chico nuevo-dijo García 

-tranquila ya nos arreglamos-dijo Spencer 

-estás seguro?-preguntó García 

-completamente-dijo Spencer y García no muy convencida se fue y Luke agradeció que no se hubiera vuelto violenta contra ella 

-que te parece si terminas de mudarte con nosotros?- cargo la transportadora mientras entraban a la casa 

-si no tenemos caso lo hago-sacó al pequeño que ya estaba asustado y lamió la mejilla de Reid 

-hay que comprar varias cosas no tengo leche-dijo Luke y Spencer sonrío y volvió a besar los labios, añadieron un miembro más a la familia.


End file.
